PMD: Explorers of the Heart
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: When Eevee meets Tara, a Pikachu with no memory except a name and the fact that she should be human, they are thrown into a world an adventure that no words can describe it.../Kinda like PMD EoS, but it's really different I promise! In more ways than one... Yuri, Beachshipping/friendshipping/HeroxPartner.
1. Chapter 1

PMD: Explorers of Heart

**Blech, corny title. -_-**

**Anyway... This is a fic that I've requested numerous times, yet no one has bothered to agree to write it.**

**Firstly, it starts out like PMD: EoS. But the actual plot is quite different- And I don't just mean the Hero and Partner fall in love either.**

**Secondly, I'm using Tara and Eevee again. I don't know why I enjoy using them so much. I just do.**

**And finally, I WON'T be putting Luna's OCs, Shinx and Treecko in this fic. I don't think they'd go well with the plot.**

**That's all, I guess! Enjoy!**

**I don't own PMD.**

A Pikachu lay on the beach, just seconds from being unconscious.

"Wh-where... What happened?" she whispered. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but eventually succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, an Eevee was standing in front a of a big, pink tent... Well, actually pacing.

She kept looking at the tent, shaking her head, then going back to pacing. Soon, she came to a halt in front of a grate.

"No. I refuse to be paralysed by this any longer" she said sternly to herself. She stepped onto the grate, and jumped about a mile in the air as voices came from below the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" another voice shouted. Before the other voice could respond, the Eevee jumped off the grate.

"Ack!"

After Eevee had caught her breath, she looked sadly at the tent. Tears were brimming, but she refused to look like even MORE of a wuss, if such a feat were possible.

"I guess I really can't do it..." she muttered. She placed a stone on the ground.

It seemed to be ripped out of something, and if looked at properly it almost looked like a heart. There was a unique pattern on it, too.

"I thought having my treasure with me would help, but..."

Eevee whimpered, and picked the stone back up.

"I'm such a wuss..."

With that last sad remark, Eevee walked off in the direction of the beach.

* * *

When she reached the sandy area, she turned to the ocean and sighed blissfully.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered. She began talking to herself, like she was talking to another person.

"I always come here, when I'm sad or upset... It always makes me feel so much better..."

She looked up in amazement as the bubbles came into view. As she was turning around to see more, the noticed something down by the entrance to Beach Cave. As she got closer, curious, she realized what it was.

"Wah! Someone collapsed!" she cried. She rushed over to their side in concern. She poked the Pikachu in the side.

"Hey! Are you okay? Wake up!" she nearly shouted. Slowly, the Pikachu's eyes opened. She slowly stood up, stumbling a bit. She looked around tiredly.

"Hey, are you a talking Eevee?" the Pikachu asked sleepily. Confused, Eevee replied,

"Of course. All Pokemon talk"

"Ah"

And with that, the Pikachu went completely berserk.

"What?! What the freaking hell?! I am a human, and I should NOT be able to understand you! This is a dream, right? Tell me it's a dream!"

The last sentence was punctuated by the Pikachu grabbing Eevee and shaking her violently.

"Stop! Calm down! What's wrong?!" she shouted. The Pikachu stopped shaking her, and sighed. She rubbed her temples, aggravated.

"I'm sorry. My name's Tara, and I'm just seriously confused here. I should be a human" she stated, a lot calmer. Eevee nodded slowly.

"Well, you look like a Pikachu"

Tara blinked. Once. Twice. Shocked beyond belief, she slowly peered into the water...

And fell into it from shock.

Eevee couldn't help it; She laughed. Hard. Tara grumbled something that sounded like a threat, and climbed out of the ocean, completely soaked.

"Yeah, haha, very funny. Do you laugh _every _time your new acquaintance falls into the water, or is this a first?" Tara asked sarcastically. Eevee stifled her giggles, and managed to calm down.

"Sorry" she said with a smile. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Koffing and Zubat came and crashed right into Eevee, sending Eevee flying towards Tara. In the process, Eevee dropped the stone from earlier.

"Ah! Hey, what did you do that for?!" Tara screamed as she pushed Eevee away.

"What do you think, wet rat? We wanted to mess with you!" Zubat informed her. That insult only served to make Tara angrier.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" she shouted. The thugs paid no mind to her as Koffing picked up the stone. Eevee quickly panicked, running to stand next to Tara.

"Hey! G-give that b-back!" she said, not too threateningly. The thugs ignored her and rushed off into Beach Cave.

"Oh no... My treasure..." Eevee whimpered. Tears filled her eyes, and this time she made no move to stop them from falling. Tara looked at her, worried.

"Hey, if you stop crying I'll go help you get it back" she offered. Eevee looked up at her in shock.

"Really? Then let's go!" she declared, and ran off.

"Slow down!" Tara shouted, and ran after her.

* * *

-2 floors later-

Eevee had to admit, Tara was certainly acting like she was a human. She didn't really understand how to do fairly simple moves, but thankfully Eevee was able to teach her.

"I swear Eevee, this place is only making my wet hair situation worse" Tara grumbled, snapping Eevee from her thoughts. She laughed.

"The moisture would do that. But hey, you offered to come" she pointed out.

"Because I didn't want to see you cry" Tara said simply. As she realized what that sounded like, she quickly added,

"I mean, I hate seeing anyone cry"

* * *

-2 floors later-

The thugs came into view. Eevee was shaking like a leaf, but nonetheless she bravely called on them.

"Hey!"

They turned, and simply laughed.

"Look, it's the baby and the wet rat" Koffing mocked. Tara sent him a death glare that clearly said,

_You die first._

"Urk. Give..." Eevee took a deep breath.

"Give me back what you stole from me! That is my personal treasure! It means the world to me!"

The thugs only snickered.

"And why give it back if it's treasure?" Koffing asked mockingly.

"All the more reason to keep it! Heh heh heh!" Zubat chimed in. Eevee's eyes widened, then they filled with pure anger.

"NO!" she shouted, and unleashed a Tackle on Zubat.

Getting the sense that a battle would be breaking out, Tara used Thunderbolt (she picked it up while going through the cave) on Koffing. With another Thunderbolt, he was out cold.

Eevee unleashed several Tackles in a row, not even giving Zubat a chance to fight back, and soon he was unconscious as well.

Tara grabbed the stone, and tossed it to Eevee.

"C'mon! Let's get out before they wake up!" she said, and they rushed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Explorers of Heart: Chapter 2

**To anyone who faved, followed or reviewed, thanks!**

**Now, if I'm being totally honest, I attempted to write this fic a couple months ago. Why I didn't... Well...**

**Basically, the Hero accused the Partner of hitting on her, cussed him out, and laughed when the thugs took his stone. -_- I don't know how that happened, but it did.**

**Now, somehow using Tara and Eevee makes it easier. Probably 'cause I have them in an RP, but eh, whatever works.**

**I do not own PMD.**

Tara and Eevee sat at the beach. Tara kept laughing, as Eevee kept thanking her.

"Tara, really! Thanks so much for getting my treasure back!"

"For the millionth time Eevee, it was no trouble! I can't stand thugs like that, so getting to beat them up and help you was a personal victory for me" Tara said with a smile. Eevee nodded, and looked at the stone.

"By the way, what's so special about that stone?" Tara asked suddenly. Eevee giggled.

"Actually, that's what I want to find out. I found it one day, and... It felt like it was a part of something really, really important. Something historical!" she explained. Her eyes got sparkly as she babbled on.

"I've always loved legends, hearing about so many places... Full of adventure, treasure, and history! It all sounds great, doesn't it?" Eevee turned to Tara, clearly excited.

"When you put it like that... It does sound impressive" Tara admitted. Eevee giggled.

"That's why I want to join Wigglytuff's Guild! So I can become a real adventurer"

Tara nodded with a smile.

"But... I was too scared..."

Tara's smile faltered as she watched Eevee grow upset. Eevee whimpered as she looked at the ground.

"I'll... I'll never be able to join, I'm too scared..."

"Don't say that!" Tara suddenly blurted out. Eevee's head snapped up.

"No matter what, if you have enough of a reason to want to do something, nothing should ever stand in your way! Even if you're scared, you should do it! You never know if the outcome will be good or bad if you don't try!"

Tara took a pause as Eevee considered her words.

"Maybe... But even so, I would need someone to be on the team with me. When I went earlier, I was hoping I could just join one, but I was too scared to even go inside..."

"I'll be on the team with you" Tara told her, smiling. Eevee's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what?! But don't you have a lot on your plate?" she sputtered, referring to Tara's transformation. Tara tilted her head as she thought for a moment.

"You said you adventure a lot. Maybe I'd find something while being on a team with you" she pointed out. Eevee nodded.

"Okay... Okay! Let's go!"

"Lead the way!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This is the guild!" Eevee declared with a smile. Tara stared up at the big, pink tent.

"Uh... I can kinda understand why you were so scared. The eyes..." Tara shuddered, and Eevee laughed.

She looked at the grate, clearly nervous. She slowly stepped on, and the same voices from before shouted up.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

This time, Eevee managed to stay on long enough for the other voice to answer.

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!"

There was a pause, and then the other voice replied,

"Okay! There's someone with you! Tell that person to stand on the grate too!"

Eevee stepped off, and Tara stepped on.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is... The footprint is..."

Tara and Eevee looked at each other uncertainly. What was going on?

"The footprint is... Maybe Pikachu's?"

"WHAT?! MAYBE?!"

"Am I that noticeable as a human?" Tara whispered, and Eevee giggled.

"Alright, you don't SEEM to be bad... Alright! That's enough for me!" the second voice called. Just like that, the gate on the tent opened!

"We... We did it! We're in!" Eevee cheered. Tara laughed, grinning madly, and they went inside.

When they got in, all they found was a ladder leading down into the ground. Tara and Eevee glanced at each other, then went down.

Tara got down, no problem. Eevee, however... Crashed about halfway down.

"I'm okay!" she said. Tara went to her side, and helped her up.

"Squawk! Ma'am, I'm sorry!"

Tara and Eevee turned, and saw a Chatot. Eevee smiled.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm fine" she assured.

"Well, nonetheless... What can I do for you two?" Chatot asked uncertainly. Tara nudged Eevee, who proceeded to get nervous.

"I, uh... W-we'd like to... To create an exploration team!" she stammered out. Chatot was stunned.

"Really? Well... That's... That's shocking..." he muttered. Tara and Eevee looked at each other, then back to Chatot.

"Um, why?"

Chatot jumped about a mile in the air, frantic.

"Oh, no reason! No reason at all!"

He quickly calmed down, and smiled.

"Well, then! I'm the head of intelligence of the guild, Chatot! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand pokemon! What might your names be?"

"I'm Tara, and this is Eevee" Tara answered. Chatot paused.

"Tara's an odd name" he told her. Tara raised an eyebrow, but did no more than that since she didn't want to blow Eevee's chances.

"Anyway, follow me and we'll get you registered with the Guildmaster!" Chatot stated. He started to lead them, then paused for a moment.

"There's another ladder. Will you be able to climb it?"

"Probably not, but pain is weakness leaving the body" Eevee told him. Chatot nodded uncertainly, and led them towards another ladder. As Eevee climbed down, she managed to make it a bit farther than last time before falling.

"I don't even want to think of how painful it's going to be when you have to go back up" Tara said with a laugh as she helped Eevee stand. Eevee winced.

"Yeah, but that will just be another challenge for me to overcome"

"Ahem! Now, this way" Chatot got their attention, and led them to a big door.

"Now, under no circumstances should you be rude in any way to our guildmaster, understood?" he said sternly. Tara and Eevee nodded, and Chatot turned to open the door. The three stepped inside the room.

"Guildmaster! These two wish to create an exploration team" Chatot said to a big, pink blob.

The blob didn't move, and Tara and Eevee both thought at the same time,

_This can't be the guildmaster..._

"Um... Guildmaster? Sir?" Chatot said nervously. Suddenly, the blob jumped. It turned out to be Wigglytuff. Tara, Eevee and Chatot all jumped in shock as he yelled out.

"Um, yes, as I said, these two would like to create an exploration team" Chatot told Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff smiled.

"Great! Then let's see... Oh! We need to give you a name! What's your team name?" he asked happily. Eevee tilted her head.

"Hm... I hadn't given it much thought... Tara, what do you think?" she asked, turning to Tara. Tara considered it for a moment.

"How about... Team ElectricEvolution?" she suggested. Eevee beamed.

"That's a great name!" she agreed. Wigglytuff nodded.

"ElectricEvolution it is! Now... Where are those adventure bags..." Wigglytuff muttered, looking around. He turned around and grinned.

"Ah! Here we are! In this box!" he declared. He handed Tara and Eevee a bag, two badges, and a map.

"Those badges prove that you're on an exploration team, so don't lose it!" Wigglytuff warned. Tara and Eevee nodded, smiling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Here is your room! You'll be staying here while you apprentice for us. You have a big day tomorrow, so rest up!" Chatot told them.

"Yes sir!" Tara said. Eevee nodded quickly, and Chatot left. Tara and Eevee each laid down in their own bed, and smiled at each other.

"Thanks so much! Without you... I never could have had the courage to come here!" Eevee told Tara, and Tara laughed.

"New rule, no thanking me every five minutes" she responded, and Eevee just rolled her eyes.

"Well, goodnight. We should get some rest" she suggested, and Tara nodded.

As Eevee laid her head down, Tara looked around.

_This is so weird... I'm suddenly a pokemon, apprenticing at a guild, with this Eevee... Am I dreaming?_

Tara yawned, and laid her head down.

_I guess thinking won't solve anything... All I can do is hope things will become clear..._


End file.
